<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Razón para morir by Ikodo_TokumedaSC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947045">Razón para morir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikodo_TokumedaSC/pseuds/Ikodo_TokumedaSC'>Ikodo_TokumedaSC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saving works from W… [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Pain, Spoilers Capítulo 17, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikodo_TokumedaSC/pseuds/Ikodo_TokumedaSC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kobayashi le dispararon, y la bala lo atravesó porque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el quería vivir... Y su razón había sido... Hanasaki</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanasaki Kensuke &amp; Kobayashi Yoshio, Hanasaki Kensuke/Kobayashi Yoshio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saving works from W… [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Razón para morir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Dolor.</b>
</p>
<p>Era todo lo que había. Un dolor que nunca había sentido. Intenso y profundo. Parecía que nunca iba a detenerse.</p>
<p>Al ver que Hanasaki iba a salir lastimado, salté frente a él sin siquiera pensarlo. No imaginé que la bala me atravesaría. Por alguna razón, el campo que me rodeaba no había funcionado.</p>
<p>Aunque durante todo el tiempo dije que quería morir, por primera vez, quería seguir viviendo. «No quiero morir». Quería gritarlo, pero el dolor no me permitía hablar.</p>
<p>Los momentos que había pasado con Hanasaki, esos cortos momentos llenos de risas. No quería que terminaran. No podía terminar así. Siempre le dije a Hanasaki que me matara, que se apresurara en hacerlo, pero una parte de mí quería únicamente que las cosas fueran como antes. Con la Agencia de Jóvenes Detectives con los mismos miembros que tenía al unirme.</p>
<p>Agua fría hizo contacto con la herida. Alguien me estaba diciendo que debía apresurarme a tomar la medicina. ¿Quién era? Ya veo, Hanasaki. </p>
<p>El dolor apenas me permitía ver lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor.</p>
<p>Si moría, jamás volvería a ver a Hanasaki, a divertirme con él. No debía rendirme. Aunque él haya prometido matarme, él no podría dejar que eso ocurriera. </p>
<p>Se estaban esforzando por salvarme. Yo tenía que poner mi empeño en ello también, pero el dolor no me lo permitía. Por más que intentara sacar la bala de mi cuerpo o, tomar la medicina para disminuir el dolor, todos mis esfuerzos eran en vano. </p>
<p>Estaba muriendo. Y no debía morir. No. <b>No quería morir. </b></p>
<p>Escuché que como alguien entraba a la habitación. Inoue se escuchaba molesto.</p>
<p>¿Hanasaki nos había traicionado? No. Imposible. Incluso había ido a ayudarnos. Tenía que mantenerme con vida para escuchar sus motivos.</p>
<p>No podían ser ciertas las cosas que estaba escuchando. El chico que había entrado. Un chico pelirrojo. Insistía que Hanasaki era ahora de los suyos. ¿Por qué Hanasaki no lo negaba?</p>
<p>No tenía sentido lo que decía. ¿Se iba? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? El dolor no había disminuido. Era incapaz de decir algo. De detenerlo, pero el dolor me lo impedía.</p>
<p>Todo se estaba volviendo borroso. ¿Acaso estaba muriendo? No. No debía morir. No aún. Mi visión se había vuelto borrosa por culpa de las lágrimas que estaban inundando mis ojos.</p>
<p>Pude ver como Hanasaki se alejaba con ese chico pelirrojo. Hasta desaparecer de mi corto campo de visión.</p>
<p>Cuando Hanasaki salió, una fría lágrima recorrió mi mejilla. No estaba llorando por culpa del dolor de la bala.</p>
<p>El grupo de Jóvenes Detectives estaba disuelto. Akechi había desaparecido abandonando todo. Y Hanasaki, en lugar de quedarse a mi lado e intentar evitar que el grupo se disolviera, se había ido, y unido a otro grupo. </p>
<p>Sus últimas palabras habían sido «quería que las cosas fueran como antes». ¿A quién estaba engañando? Si fuera así. Él no hubiera salido de esa manera. Él seguiría aquí. Buscando, como siempre, una forma de ayudar. </p>
<p>Estaría diciendo algo como «no mueras, debes resistir, Kobayashi»</p>
<p>Un distinto dolor me asaltó. </p>
<p>Una presión en el pecho. Un nudo en la garganta.</p>
<p>
  <b>¿Qué sentido tenía... estar con vida?</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>